The present invention relates to a paper tamping mechanism and more particularly to a paper tamping mechanism which assures that sheets deposited on a stack of sheets are tamped down so that the uppermost sheet lies flat on the stack.
Handling of paper sheets often involves depositing individual sheets of paper in an accumulating area. The sheets are deposited one on top of the other to form a stack in the accumulating area. Since the individual sheets are light and are fed from a source spaced from the accumulating area, the sheet being deposited sometimes may not lie flat on the stack. If this occurs, it may interfere with the transfer of the stack of sheets to some other unit or with some additional function the stack may be subjected to.